Bleach: The Neo-Genesis Code
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: It's been awhile since the XCution incident and the world has been at peace. However there's a mysterious figure who seeks to tear apart the fabric of the universe. Can Ichigo and his friends save all life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It has been three weeks since the defeats of Kugo Ginjo and Shukuro Tsukishima and the defeat of the Fullbringer organization Xcution. The Soul Society and the World of the Living were both experiencing a great time of peace. Now that Ichigo had his powers back he could see Rukia and everyone else from the Soul Society again. Rukia would often visit the World of the Living to see Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Chad again.

But unfortunately peaceful times don't really tend to last. At the Sereitei and it's surrounding area it was storming outside as the wind howled. The Sereitei was empty as all Squads in the Gotei were inside their barracks for the night. Little did they know that a new threat was on the rise as the Soul Society and World of the Living slept.

For in the forest on the hills facing the Sereitei there was a man who was walking through the trees his hands in his pockets as he walked and soon he stopped when he was out of the trees and he was facing Sereitei the man was watching the Sereitei from the hill. He was a man with black hair who wore dark colors and his body was shadowed as it was deathly dark and he was infront of the trees. He looked down at the Sereitei and was frowning and shaking his head.

The man sighed and said "Ah how I despise the foolish people who live in Sereitei Central 46 and the idiotic Gotei 13. Arrogant fools who believe that they have the right to police everything." He then grins "It's too bad that they will all be broken down for their arrogance." The ligthning strikes shining light on him as he smiles and chuckles darkly as he says "There time has finally come." He then walks away disappearing behind the trees.

As he walks he thinks to himself "Soon enough everything will change." He continues to walk away as lightning strikes.

The next day in the World of the Living It was a very cool day outisde and Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were at school today. Ichigo was relaxing on the roof at school during Lunch as he ate while sitting against a wall. He was thinking "Man thing's have sure gotten boring around here." He then smiles and says to himself "But then again perhaps being bored is a good thing if the alternative is villains like Aizen and XCution running loose."

Just then Tatsuki Arisawa came up and saw him and said "Hey Ichigo how's it going?"

Ichigo and Tatsuki had known each other for years and Tatsuki is Orihime's best friend and Tatsuki and Orihime are both very close like sisters. She now knows about everything that Ichigo and the others have been doing.

Ichigo shrugged "Not much really. I'm feeling pretty bored lately."

Tatsuki said "Oh ok well Lunch is almost over soon so I'll see you in class." She walks off and Ichigo gets up having just finished his lunch and says "Oh well I guess I'd better start making my way back to class."

He then made his way back to class soon and saw Orihime, Uryu and Chad. Orihime said with a smile "Hello Ichigo did you enjoy your lunch?" Ichigo said "Yeah I did it's peaceful eating lunch on the roof by myself."

Orihime frowns a bit "Isn't it kinda lonely sometimes?"

Ichigo said "Yeah I guess but it's still a good way to gather my thoughts."

Uryu looks quiet and more colder then usual. Ichigo had noticed this as he said "Hey Uryu whats wrong?"

Uryu said as Orihime and Chad also looked at him "Nothing...I guess..."

Orihime said with concern in her voice "Uryu somethings wrong please tell us."

Uryu looked into her eyes and said "Ok." He faces them all and says "Well since this morning I had this terrible feeling. I feel as though some terrible new enemy is going to coming our way."

Ichigo said "Ah I see well it makes sense I guess."

Orihime looks at Ichigo and asks "What do you mean?"

Ichigo said "Well things have been feeling too peaceful around here. I figured something was up. Maybe we should visit Urahara's shop after school maybe Kisuke knows something about all this."

Chad nodded and said "Thats a good idea Ichigo."

Just then the Bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that it was time to get back to class. Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Chad went to the same direction as they had the same class this period.

Meanwhile, at Urahara's Yoruichi dropped by to visit Urahara. She had her long purple hair in it's usual style in a ponytail which is how she usually wore it. She was wearing a casual outfit today in place of her usual one as she felt like a bit of a change. She was wearing an orange vest, a black sleeveless top, fitted jeans with a white belt with a gold buckle and red shoes.

She entered the shop and said "Hey Kisuke are you here?"

Kisuke came by and said "Hi there Yoruichi I like that outfit it looks great on you."

Yoruichi smiled and said "Thanks Kisuke I figured I'd try this more casual look I like my usual outfit too but this outfit is also comfortable so Jinta and Ururu are at school I take it but where's Tessai." Kisuke said "Tessai's busy out back at the moment so what brings you here?"

Yoruichi said smirking "I figured I'd pay you a visit Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled and said "Oh really? That's very nice of you."

Yoruichi said "Anything for you Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled at Yoruichi as he said "I'm glad you came today's a slow day and I'd really enjoy your company."

Yoruichi said with a smile "Sure thing Kisuke."

Kisuke said "I always love seeing you Yoruichi."

Yoruichi gets up and she hugs Kisuke "Same here Kisuke." Kisuke smiles and hugs Yoruichi back. Kisuke says "I can fix something up to eat later if you want. And if you'll be here as I just had lunch unless you're hungry now."

Yoruichi smiled "I just had a bite to eat awhile ago. I can wait no worries Kisuke."

Later at school a few hours past and it was time to go home from school. Tatsuki was walking with a guy who first came to the school 2 weeks ago he was named Tomas Kaza who was a black belt in karate. He and Tatsuki had become very close friends and they were secretly developing feelings for each other. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were heading to Urahara's Shop.

While everything seemed peaceful on the surface with the world there was a new enemy approaching and he and his forces seeked to shatter and reform the very fabric of the universe itself. Who is this new threat and what is he after.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were currently still walking to Urahara's Shop. They were going to see if Urahara could help them with whatever was happening even though it hasn't happened yet. They all wanted to make sure that they might at least be able to get an idea on this strange feeling in the air. Orihime looked down a bit and Ichigo, Uryu and Chad didn't see her as she was looking down at her feet.

She thought to herself "_Should we really be bothering Mr. Urahara?... I mean all we have is a feeling about some new evil force... We don't know for sure if it's actually out there at this current time..."_

Uryu turned around and saw Orihime looking down and looking upset. He said with a look of concern on his face "Orihime are you alright?"

Orihime snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw Uryu looking at her with concern. She also saw Ichigo and Chad who had both turned around to face her and Orihime was trying to think about how to respond. Then she sighed and said "I was thinking... Should we really be bringing this up with Mr. Urahara... I mean we don't even know if this threat exists or not."

Ichigo said "Even if it's not true we should still tell Urahara about this anyway. It will be safest for us to do so."

Uryu said "Ichigo is right Orihime."

Orihime nods and said "You're right Ichigo. I'm sorry about bringing this up you guys."

Uryu smiles warmly at Orihime and says "It's alright Orihime you're just concerned about bothering Urahara but I'm sure that he won't be bothered about this don't worry."

Ichigo nods "Uryu's right."

Chad also nods as well and Orihime smiles at the three of them. They all continued on their way to Urahara's Shop. They were hoping that Urahara would have something to say about all this.

But in the Soul Society trouble was definitely brewing. Squad 13 was sent to deal with a Hollow problem outside the Sereitei. As they were all Flash stepping Rukia said to Jushiro "Captain Ukitake why do you think the Hollows are causing trouble all of a sudden things have been peaceful between Hollows and Soul Reapers since Tia Haribel has become Queen of Hueco Mundo."

Jushiro looked at Rukia "I wish I could tell you Rukia.. But I'm in the dark about this like you are."

As Squad 13 was moving about they heard screaming. Soon Jushiro, Rukia, Kiyone and Sentaro arrived at a village as they were all in the lead and made it before the other members did. They saw what happened to the village.

The village was completely destroyed and there were torn, bloody and mutilated corpses everywhere. Rukia looked around silently as she took in all of this with her eyes. She said "Who could've done all this...?"

Just then a Hollow came by and everyone sensed his Spiritual Pressure.

Rukia pulled out her Zanpakuto and said "Captain Ukitake let me take this one."

Jushiro nodded as Rukia charged at the Hollow. The Hollow swatted at Rukia who Flash Stepped out of the way. Rukia then slashed at the Hollow's arm cutting it off and the Hollow fell back and screamed in pain as blood was spattering.

Rukia then slashed through the Hollow's mask killing it as the Hollow fell and died. The members of Squad 13 looked around and saw that there were no survivors. They also saw that all the houses were wrecked and there were various mutilated corpses.

Sentaro said to Kiyone "Do you think that a lone hollow caused all this damage?"

Kiyone scratched her head and said "For some reason I don't think that it's the case."

Sentaro said "Me neither we should tell the Lieutenant and the Captain about this."

They go over to Jushiro and Rukia who see them. Rukia says to them "What did you two find?"

Kiyone said "We suspect that this wasn't just a lone Hollow who was working on his own."

Jushiro said "You may be right.. But I think one of us should go to the World of the Living to investigate this further..." He looks at Rukia "Rukia... I have a request for you."

Rukia looked at him and said "Yes sir?"

Jushiro said "I'd like you to go to the World of the Living and tell Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends about what has happened. I'll handle telling Head Captain Yamamoto about this if I have to."

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she enjoyed seeing Ichigo and the others as she said "Thank you sir."

Jushiro smiled and took out his Zanpakuto deciding to make a Senkaimon right then and there. He decided to make it a distance away and he gestured for Rukia to follow him as he said "Rukia.. When you first go to the World of the Living you should contact Urahara."

Rukia nodded as they walked "Yes sir."

Little did they know that atop a tree an Arrancar who was flanked by two Hollows were watching from a distance. He was smirking as he looked at them and he heard what they were saying. He was leanly muscled and was wearing white hakama pants and black boots. But he was also shirtless and had skeletal armor parts on much of his body. He had part of a hollow skull on his head and had spiky black hair on the human side of his face.

He smirked and said "You're all such fools. You petty Soul Reapers can't stop us."

Jushiro then took out his Zankpakuto and shoved it into the ground. He then opened the Senkaimon portal and the portal appeared and Rukia looked back at Jushiro and then faced the portal and walked through it. Soon she was in the back area of Urahara's Shop as the Senkaimon led to there. Rukia looked around and said to herself "I'm at Urahara's it seems. I may as well go to the shop area and wait for Ichigo and the others."

She then walks forward to get to the way to enter the shop. She finds the entrance way and climbs up it and soon she enters the room that leads to the training grounds and she opened the door and came inside and she saw Yoruichi and Kisuke who were both sitting together. Rukia said "Urahara, Yoruichi I've come here because of something that has happened in Soul Society."

Urahara said to Rukia "You have? What is it?"

Rukia said "It was a Hollow attack in this village and everyone in it was killed. It at first looked like a lone Hollow attack but the damage seemed to great and severe to have been done by a single Hollow."

Urahara frowned as did Yoruichi and Urahara said "This is a disturbing thought.. we should definitely let the others know about this."

Rukia nodded "Captain Ukitake said that he'll tell Yamamoto about this he said I should go here to tell Ichigo and the others about it."

Yoruichi said "That sounds like a good idea."

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad catch sight of Urahara's shop and they walk towards it and see Tessai out front. Tessai said "It's nice to see you all. Please come in Mr. Urahara was expecting you all actually."

Ichigo said "Really? How so?"

Tessai said "Well Rukia had come by a very short while ago."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little "Really?"

Tessai nods and walks inside and Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Chad also come in as well. They all turned a corner in the shop and saw Urahara, Yoruichi and Rukia in the room together. Rukia saw them and smiled and said "Ichigo It's so great to see you, Orihime, Uryu and Chad again."

Orihime said "You were actually here last week remember Rukia. But still it's always nice to see you."

Ichigo was still smiling "Yeah.."

Rukia was also still smiling as well and was looking at Ichigo. Yoruichi and Urahara looked at them both while smirking at them and then they looked at each other with a look that says "Those two have definitely been bitten by the love bug.".

Ichigo noticed them and recognized that look as did Rukia. They both glared at Yoruichi and Urahara and yelled "WE ARE NOT IN LOVE WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

Yoruichi playfully rolls her eyes "Sure you are."

Ichigo yelled "RUKIA'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Rukia yelled at the same time "ICHIGO'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Urahara chuckled "Ok ok we all get it now. But seriously we have something to discuss right now."

Rukia breathes him and says "You're right..."

Meanwhile as they were all prepared to start talking, in a mansion on a hill with the skies dark and grey in World of the Living a demon looking woman with long white hair, pointy ears, chalk white skin and red eyes and wearing a purple vest and white pants with a black belt and purple buckle and wearing gold armbands. She looked to a man who was sitting and said "Nadao my dearest soon all worlds will fall. However I feel that other people are getting suspicious of us. I feel it in the air itself."

Nadao smirked and he was wearing a black t-shirt and a light grey longcoat and blue jeans with a black leather belt and black shoes "It doesn't matter it's not like those foolish vile creatures can do anything to stop me. Besides all they know is that there is some evil force. They don't even know who I truly am. There's is no need to fear my dearest Estreria."

Estreria smiles "You're so right my dearest beloved. You're Nadao Tojimoro you're the strongest and most powerful man that I know."

Nadao gets up from his chair and puts his arm around Estreria and smiles as he looks out the distance and says "Soon my dear my goals will be completed."

Who is this mysterious Nadao Tojimoro and what are his evil plans.?

This is the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&amp;R.


End file.
